There are a multiplicity of constructions of fluid filters, such as oil filters. Such filters are well known in the art and contain a filtering material within a canister, a top plate closing one end of the canister, and fluid pathways for passing fluid into the filter, through the filtering material and back to an associated engine. Each of the heretofore filters seem to have weakness and problems such as cracking, complexity and/or represent a waste of labor, time, materials and national resources.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.